The Colonel Plays Cupid
by forsaken weaver
Summary: inspired by episode37 Mustang forces Havoc to date Hawkeye but ends up regretting the idea. As usual, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Colonel Plays Cupid**

_A fanfic inspired by the crazy episode 37 (The Flame Alchemist, The Bachelor Lieutenant, and The Mystery of Warehouse 13). Read and review, please. And I don't claim any ownership over any of the characters used in this fic. This is a fan fiction, folks. The fic is mine, but the characters aren't (unfortunately)._

x0x0x

"Col.Mustang, sir…"

Colonel Roy Mustang, who was busy reading the newspaper, turned a page and ignored the lieutenant. Hawkeye was forced to repeat herself in order to be heed. "Col. Mustang…"

"Yes?"

"It's Lt. Havoc…" Hawkeye said worriedly.

"What about him?"

"I think you should come here and take a quick look at him."

Realizing that the woman would stop at nothing, Mustang folded the paper, settled it onto his desk and slowly walked toward the windows. It did not require much effort from him to locate the lieutenant-in-question sitting beneath a tree.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's a man, he'll be okay in no time."

"Sir, he's been like that for nearly a month!"

Mustang remembered the Katherine Armstrong Incident (Havoc was forcibly sent to the Armstrong Manor to date Major Armstrong's timid sister – Katherine – but was rejected) and exhaled. Lt. Hawkeye was right, Havoc's been like that for a long time. "They still haven't found him a girl?!"

Hawkeye nodded.

"Call Breda. Tell him that I'm ordering him to look for…"

"He'd already given up sir, remember?"

"Fuery."

She shook her head.

"Falman."

She shook her head. Mustang frowned. Since when did his troop's romantic lives become his problem?! These are adult breeders for crying out loud!

"Sir…"

He diverted his gaze from the pitiful officer outside to the grim lieutenant beside him. "These men respect you… you're like a father-figure to most of them.."

Mustang choked. "F-Father? I'm not _that _old! Maybe the Fuhrer… or General Haruko… "

"Seriously. You should care a bit more about these men. Besides, Havoc's attitude is affecting his work…"

Mustang paused to think."And his dysfunctional behavior will affect me."

Hawkeye nodded. "Precisely."

Mustang considered the matter, allowing it to sink in for a few minutes… until suddenly, a brilliant idea hit him. "Why don't you do it?"

"Sir, I don't have that much of a social life so I really don't have friends or acquaintances to introduce to him."

"I'm not asking you to find one."

"Sir?"

The mischievous grin on his face warned Hawkeye of a looming disaster. "Date the poor guy."

"No."

"That's an order!"

"NO!"

"But I thought you were concerned of Havoc."

"I-I was…"

"Then help the guy get out of his misery. Besides," He raised a brow. "I don't think you've dated anyone in ages."

"What exactly do you mean by that?!"

He shrugged. "Well, you said so yourself: you don't have that much of a social life." Mustang slid back into the seat behind his desk.

"But that doesn't mean I need one!"

"Yes you do. Go out on a date with him. If you're not comfortable about asking him out, I'll be happy to do it on your behalf."

"No."

"That's an order, Lt. Hawkeye."

"YOU-CAN'T-DO-THAT!"

He chuckled. "Oh yes I can."

x0x0x

For some reason which remained unknown to him, Havoc was suddenly called to the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. When he came opened the door and stepped inside, Mustang was unusually jovial and all-smiles (which is kind of suspicious) while Hawkeye was sporting a deep frown (which is… well, a normal thing for her)

"Sir?"

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment, Lt. Havoc?"

He frowned. "What did you say, sir?"

Mustang sighed, displaying irritation in being forced to repeat what he had said. "I'm asking if you're dating a girl."

He shook his head sadly.

"Well, I have found someone for you."

His heart flew to the air. _Will the colonel atone for stealing his girl by helping them get back together again?_ "Y-you did, sir?"

"Yes." He was stroking the edges of his chin. Havoc was waiting for an answer which didn't come out. He was forced to ask another question. "W-who?"

Mustang beamed. "Well, Lt. Hawkeye, of course."

All color drained from Jean Havoc's face. "S-sir?" He stole a glance at Hawkeye whose expression remained unreadable. He couldn't tell if the lieutenant was fuming mad, irritated, or murderous and preferred to save any outbursts for later. But then, how come she's not disagreeing with the colonel? Lt. Hawkeye was never terrified of the colonel simply because… well… he never got mad at her. Not even once.

"Sir, I'm sorry but…"

Mustang's small amusement vaporized into thin air. "Are you rejecting my plan?"

His gaze bore into him, sending shivers to his spine. "Err… not really sir… b-but…"

"Not really?!" Mustang chuckled. "No wonder women are rejecting you! The secret, Havoc, is to be a man. Be brave. Be aggressive. Don't back out like that and look like a wuss. Stand straight."

Havoc straightened himself up.

"Now ask Lt. Hawkeye out."

"S-sir?"

Mustang groaned. "Don't look at me, you're being a wuss again! Look at Hawkeye. Be serious. And for crissakes, don't stammer!"

Havoc cleared his throat and walked toward Hawkeye with slow but sure steps. _Be aggressive_, he told himself as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Lieutenant Hawkeye..."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "Her name is Riza. Call her Riza."

"But sir…"

"There's that wuss again..."

Havoc cleared his throat. "Riza… it would very much honor me… if you'd agree to go out with me…"

Hawkeye, with that cold look on her face, raised a brow which almost made Havoc pee in his pants. "When?"

"Uhh… when?" Havoc looked at Mustang who rolled his eyes. Havoc swore he could hear his thoughts saying: "_What a loser…_".

"The lady is asking you when. I think what we humans do is answer that question."

"Uhm, are you free tomorrow night?"

Hawkeye nodded.

"Tomorrow night, then? Do you love the opera?"

"Opera is fine." Hawkeye answered lifelessly, as if reading words from paper.

"Good. Tomorrow night. I'll stop by your house after work."

"Havoc, you don't know where my house is."

Jean Havoc shrugged. "I'll find it."

"Okay."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

fW says: _Unfortunately, I'm busy with summer class. hmpfh. I can't type my fics as quickly as before. But I promise to finish one chapter every week and upload it here immediately (every Sunday afternoon, pacific time). Sorry for the hassle. I'll keep this fic short, don't worry. Hope you'll like it._


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkeye was busy drying her hair when she heard someone knocking on the door. Switching her hair dryer off, she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and was surprised. Why, it's just 7:40. She and Havoc were supposed to leave at 8 because the opera will start at 9 and the theatre isn't that far from her house.

"Just a minute!" she said, snatching her cream silk dress on the bed and hurriedly putting it on. Either the man is really desperate for a date or is just too terrified of the perfectionist in her. Well, every male in her workplace is terrified of Hawkeye the soldier... maybe that's the reason why she's been out of the dating department for quite a long time.

Wrapping her soaking locks with a dry towel, she headed for the door.

"I'm sorry. I was dressing up." She said to the waiting Jean Havoc dressed in perfectly pressed black tuxedo. Although she didn't want to admit it, Lt. Havoc does look good when he's dressed up like that (and without that irritating cigar stick between his lips). "Good evening." He said, revealing a boquet of flowers he had been hiding behind his back.

Hawkeye was stunned. Why did she lower her expectations for this guy?

"T--thank you." She mumbled after finally finding her missing voice. "Uhh, would you like to come in? It's cold out here." She made way for him to step into her small, studio-type room. "It's a bit small, so..."

"No, it's okay." Havoc said, dismissing her concerns with a hand. The room was small, but it's clean and cozy.

"Juice? I don't have any liquor."

"Juice is great."

Hawkeye turned and left Jean Havoc who was busy looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. She came back with a glass of orange juice and a plate of butter cookies.

"I'll just... fix my hair and put some make-up on. It'll be quick."

Havoc smiled. "Don't hurry up... I'm the one who's early. I don't mind waiting, the show won't begin until 9."

"Okay. I still have more cookies and juice."

Havoc nodded. "Thanks."

Riza Hawkeye rushed back to her room, gently closed the door and continued drying her dripping locks.

x0x

He's feeling slightly confident, knowing that he had successfully followed Colonel's Mustang's advice. And with this stunning woman by her side, what would go wrong? She's beautiful, elegant, and completely not being her normal self. Or could it be that this is her normal self? He tried looking for traces of the firm lieutenant from work, but there was nothing to be found. It was as if she had transformed into a totaly different person. Could it be that Riza Hawkeye has an alternate persona? One sweet and naiive, and the other, strict and harsh.

He froze. What if she's with rare case of multiple personality disorder and suddenly reverts to her evil self? What happens to him? She couldn't possibly hide any pistol somewhere in that short cream dress, right?

"Are you alright?" she asked, searching his face for answers.

"Y-yes. I-I'm fine. I'm fine."

Hawkeye swept her gaze across the well-furnished lobby and the handful of people coming in through the revolving doors. This theater had a classy, broadway-feel to it, and although it's not really the frequently visited place in town, it's definitely a common destination for formal, romantic dates. Riza couldn't see a single man come in without a woman accompanying him. It was her first time to go on a date, and although the terms weren't "romantic" at all, Havoc made every effort to create a romantic atmosphere. He had been a gentleman, unlike the nicotine-blooded jerk at work. It was as if he had transformed into a totaly different person. Now she really felt sorry for the guy... After the play, she thought, when all the magic is gone and they're back to the real wrold, she would tell him the truth.

x0x

Breda never really enjoyed opera. He couldn't understand how any human being would ever enjoy that crappy thing. Singing in an ear-splitting pitch with lyrics that are frequently unintelligible, Breda believed that the opera is a more acceptable (not to mention expensive) form of torture. He preferred something more real, more comprehensible, more intriguing. What propelled him into buying a ticket to this opera is not the concert itself, but the two people who went to watch it. Tonight..

"I never would've believed this if I weren't here." Breda clenched his binoculars tighter to prevent it from slipping off his clammy hands. "There's Hawkeye and Havoc... look!"

Falman snatched the binoculars from Breda and scanned the place for two familiar faces. He immediately spotted them, sitting somewhere in the prestigious boxes with better view of the entire stage. "So the rumors are true..."

"Yeah. Who would've thought! The dude couldn't even carry a conversation with her without peeing in his pants."

"But I don't see any affection here." Falman observed. "They're like... well, ordinary, dressed-up audiences occupying a thousand-bucks seats. Too formal for a date."

"Maybe they're not dating." Fuery said, borrowing the binoculars from Falman. "Maybe they're on a mission... and we've wasted both our money and time for being here."

"How about our betting game?" Breda complained.

"But Breda, take a closer look at them. They're not even holding each other's hand."

"Maybe because this is just a first date."

"A date without holding hands?" Fuery shook his head. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, it's not like you immediately jump into someone during your first date..."

Falman spotted another familiar figure from afar. "Fuery, may I?" He reached for the binoculars and confirmed his hunch. "Uhh, guys..."

"I think that's Colonel Mustang over there... just a couple of seats away from them."

x0x

Havoc yawned. He had been supressing the urge since the opera started until finally, it became too unbearable. "Sorry." He apologized.

"So tell me, you're not really into opera?"

He chuckled. "No."

"I don't like it, too. It's really boring."

"Uhh.. I'm sorry... I was thinking that women like this kind of thing."

She shrugged. "Well, I'm a woman and I obviously despise it. It's my first time to be in this place, though."

"You mean... you... well, no offense, but what sort of guys have you dated? I mean, even _I_ know that this is the official venue for romantic dates."

Hawkeye didn't want to answer that question but what the heck. She'll do anything other than listen to the soprano . "I've never really dated anyone in a long time." She was expecting a reaction from him, but it seemed as if he had known that as a fact. "You're not surprised?"

"Not really. I mean, no offense, but we all kinda think you're that _type_ of woman."

"What type?"

"The career-oriented type." He smiled. "It's way better than the previous one, though..."

"Previous one?"

"At first we thought you're into girls."

Hawkeye growled. "Yeah right."

"I think you should be a little bit like the woman you are today when you go to work."

She frowned. "I don't think there's any difference."

"There's a HUGE difference."

"Oh."

"I'm sure you'll surprise everyone. I mean, WOW! If only they could see you right now!"

She didn't know, but something about Havoc's statement made her blush.

"Yeah, that's it. Act like a girl so they won't mistake you for anything else. Laugh a bit. Enjoy a bit. Go out every once in a while... you know..."

This is amusing. The ever-dateless Lt. Jean Havoc giving her a lesson about life... but honestly, his words does seem sensible. "Should I really?" She asked, finally giving into the urge of confiding in him. Maybe its the romantic setting, the romantic orchestra music (heck even the screaming banshee on the stage added up to the romantic air), the serious look on Havoc's face or the honesty of his statements that lured her in.

"We all look at you as the woman who worked like hell, 24/7. And I think it's true, that's the real you. When we entered the theater and you were looking at everyone else, you kinda look a little nervous."

She denied this. "I wasn't nervous."

"Yes you are. I can tell. I've dated a lot of women, you know, although they all ended up dumping me."

Hawkeye sighed while reminding herself never to underestimate the guy again.

"You should learn to relax a bit. We'll never run out of work, but we can always catch up. But with life, once it passes by, it probably won't cross your way ever again."

"You're surprising me, Havoc, the things you say... they're... well, right, I guess."

The solo soprano's voice soared to glass-shattering heights, making the audience (except Riza and Jean) gasp with awe. "Say, do you have any other place in mind?" Hawkeye asked her grimacing date.

"Well, how about a restaurant?"

x0x

Mustang was on his way out. The performance was currently at it's most crucial part so unfortunately for him,the hallways were devoid of people. Except for a few security personnel roaming around, he was visually vulnerable. Earlier, Havoc warned him not to go to the opera and snoop around. He didn't want Hawkeye to know that the entire opera thing was _his _advice. And to avoid any blunders, Havoc thought it would be best to prevent the possibility of running into each other. Mustang agreed, but he was really curious.

That day he realized, that curiosity can actually kill the cat.

Havoc stopped to tie his shoelaces. "Just a minute." he told his date.

"Hey... isn't that..."

Havoc looked up. "Colonel Mustang?!"

Breda, Fuery and Falman emerged from the toilet and were making a lot of noise. Breda's pricey binoculars was missing, and everyone started pointing fingers. "Whoever lost it will replace it." Breda had said.He kept accusing Falman, because he said he was the last one holding it before they left their seats to pee. Falman then accused Fuery, saying that he was the one holding it before they entered the toilet.

They were busy arguing that they failed to notice Hawkeye, Havoc and the Colonel at the other end of the hallway, staring at them with surprise in their eyes.

"What are you all doing here?!" Hawkeye demanded.

x0x0x0x0x

_fW: This IS a RoyAi fic, just in case some of you are really worried...heheh. My next update will be next Sunday... hope the readers will be a little patient. _


	3. Chapter 3

"What is going on here?" Riza Hawkeye, who collected appreciative glances from every warm-blooded male that night, regarded all five (including Havoc) of her co-workers with suspicion. At first, her question was directed to the five men, but when no one seemed brave enough to answer, she narrowed it down to just one man. Slowly sweeping her gaze across the somber faces of the men before her, her stern glance finally landed on Jean Havoc.

Havoc gulped. A minute ago she was like an angel from heaven, now she seemed like a creature from the fiery depths of hell.

"Havoc," she began, "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"No. No. No. You got it all wrong…" he hurriedly answered while loosening his collar with a finger. "I don't know why they're here, this was supposed to be OUR night. Maybe they have their own reasons for being here but I'm telling you, it's not what you think it is."

She crossed both arms over her chest and assessed the profusely sweating lieutenant in silence. It was like a scene from the interrogation room, the officer (Hawkeye) closely scrutinizing every movement done by the suspects, scanning them for certain signs. "This isn't some sort of prank you people came up with?"

All five men denied the accusation. "No."

"So if we – Havoc and I – go someplace else, I shouldn't expect to see any of you in the exact location?"

Fuery, Falman, Breda and Mustang blurted out a thousand alibis simultaneously that none of them made any sense. However, Hawkeye wasn't interested with their explanation. Knowing that none of them would snoop around was more than enough.

"Let's go!" she said to Havoc (who was relieved to see the angel again) with a soft smile on her face. Breda, Fuery and Falman traded glances.

When the lovebirds were finally out of plain sight, Breda whistled. "Lucky bastard."

"So they are really going out…" Fuery said, more like talking to himself. "Wow. Unbelievable."

"Well, you both owe me fifty." Falman beamed. "It's official. I won the bet!"

Breda groaned before handing him a crumpled bill. Fuery, with a tearful look on his face, took out his wallet and slowly pulled out a bill. Falman took it and began celebrating with an awkward-looking victory dance.

While the three officers were busy creating noise, Col. Roy Mustang maintained his silence as he stared at the very spot where a beautiful blonde once stood.

x0x

"I'm pissed off." Hawkeye declared after emptying a glass of wine. "They've invaded our privacy and I hate it."

Havoc chuckled. "They're probably intrigued, Riza, just let it pass…" he lifted his own glass and took a sip. "I understand why."

Hawkeye arched a brow. "Why?"

"Because you're the biggest puzzle in the history of the military! I mean, look at you…" he took another sip and struggled to form the appropriate words that refused to come out of his mouth.

"Duh. For all I know, the colonel simply wanted to see if you're messing up already. While Breda, Falman and Fuery are waiting for the outcome of the date to see who wins the betting game. Concerned? Maybe not!"

Havoc shrugged. He had to admit, Hawkeye's assumptions were more accurate. Mustang was probably waiting for something he could laugh about while Breda and Co. were betting on how long the date will last.

Hawkeye allowed Havoc to refill her empty glass before taking another sip. "You're a really fine man, Havoc, I think you should know that."

"Thank you."

"However, I think you're excessively nice, and that's why women kept leaving you behind. Most women are looking for men, not boys. And that means someone who knows when to say no."

"Like Colonel Mustang?"

She honestly didn't know the answer to that. Although most people, including a great percentage of those from the military, perceived the colonel as someone "in-control", Hawkeye knew – as his constant company and bodyguard – that the colonel is anything BUT that. He was lucky enough to make such a venerable impression, and many of the soldiers are willing to follow him even if he leads them toward the edge of a cliff.

"Do you like that kind of guy?"

Color crept up to her face. "W-what do you mean?" The question sounded to her as if Havoc was asking if she _liked_ the colonel.

Well, what she thought of was FAR from what Havoc meant, but her suspicious reaction gave her away. Havoc started to smile.

"WHAT?!" She was trying to look innocent but it won't work anymore, Havoc had it already figured out.

"If you're trying to make the colonel notice you, you should try wearing a mini skirt to work."

"I-I don't want his attention!"

Havoc arched a brow. "Really? You're blushing."

She slammed her glass hard against the table. "Let's change the topic, alright!"

"Hey.. hey.. hey.. easy… I'm not going to tell everyone about it. But tell me something…" He refilled his glass with wine, took a sip and licked his lower lip. "Do you like Col. Mustang?"

Maybe it's the wine, the cozy restaurant, the romance of the evening that still hung in the atmosphere or the quick beating of her heart that unfastened her strapped emotions. She was about to spill out her guts to a guy whom she only saw as a colleague until a few hours ago.

She grabbed her glass of wine and drank up all its contents. Then she settled it onto the table, tracing the lid with her gaze. Her biggest secret is revealed… well, almost. Not unless she comes up with something that can turn the situation upside down. Anything that can make Jean Havoc drop the subject and forget that this conversation ever occurred.

"Oh okay, I get it. Don't push yourself too hard." Havoc said, swallowing back every urge to laugh.

x0x

The colonel was – surprisingly – in a hard-working mood today. Since arriving at the office this morning, he had locked himself in the room with the lieutenant and piles of papers. His sudden change brought alarm to some of his men who were gathered up in the locker room.

"I wonder if there's something wrong." Fuery muttered, looking away from Breda's messy locker.

"You and your paranoia strikes again..." Breda was sorting through his locker which seemed more like a smelly trash bin. He threw a dirty shirt over his shoulder which everyone avoided because of the stench it emitted.

"Eww…" Havoc grimaced.

"But Mustang is unusually busy today." Fuery reasoned out, not allowing the subject to die down just yet. "I'm beginning to think that something bad is about to happen."

"You always think that something bad is bound to happen," He found a spoiled sandwich and grimaced.

"He's right, though…" Havoc interrupted, pulling a fresh cigarette from his breast pocket. "They're too busy in there."

Fuery nodded. "Frighteningly busy."

"Aren't you gonna take a peek in there?" Falman asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you the least bit concerned about your cute girlfriend?" Breda smirked.

Havoc frowned. "She's not my girl."

"But you went out with her last night! How was it, by the way…" Fuery asked.

"You went out with her and you didn't even tell us." The chubby lieutenant faked a pout. He was finally through cleaning his locker, his pile of smelly clothes will have to wait until he gets home.

"Because you were not supposed to know." Havoc growled. "Besides, it's not like we're attracted to each other. She was under orders…"

"Orders? From Mustang" The three soldiers asked unanimously. They were answered by a nod.

"Doesn't that look a little pathetic?" Fuery asked. "A woman dating you just because her boss asked her to."

"Not really…" Havoc answered with a shrug. "We're both not interested with each other so last night wasn't really a romantic date. It was meant to be one, but you know, some things are bound to take a different turn."

The three soldiers all looked at him as if he were a wounded bird lying on the street, waiting to be stepped on by an unknowing passer-by.

"I better check on those two…" Havoc said, overhearing Breda and Fuery's new bets before making his way out of the locker room.

x0x0x0x

fW: thank you again for the reviews… really… I love you all!! As for the story, I think I have three to four more chapters to add, unless I change my mind. _heheh._

I'm feeling a bit sorry for Lt. Jean Havoc. I suppose he deserves a leading role, too… Well, I'm still thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

He decided to visit the colonel's office, thinking that the two would probably need an extra pair of hands. And he was right. When he opened the door, piles of paper were everywhere – on the colonel's desk, on the floor, everywhere.

"Havoc!" The relief on Hawkeye's face made him feel good. Not that he's falling for the lieutenant, it's just that… if fate will give _them _a chance, he surely will grab the opportunity. She's a beautiful woman, after all, and he was lucky enough to see a side of her that was kept hidden to the rest of the world. Without even a salute to the superior officer behind his table, Havoc tiptoed toward her direction (careful not to knock any of the papers with his foot), took the folders in her hands and placed them into the opened drawer.

"Thank you." Hawkeye whispered. "I was looking for a five-year old file and I couldn't find it here…"

"You should've called me." He whispered back. Lt. Jean Havoc's attention was too fixed on Hawkeye (who stared back at him in bewilderment) that he failed to notice the scowl on Col. Mustang's face. "Havoc!"

He was ignored (unconsciously, really).

"LT. JEAN HAVOC!"

Both lieutenants jumped, spun on their heel and faced the ill-tempered colonel.

"Yes sir!"

"I need you to take these…" he pointed two envelopes on the less populated side of his desk. "to the post office. Pronto."

"Yes sir." He took the envelopes, glanced at the poor blonde with her stacks of documents and left the office.

"I have more papers here." Mustang reminded the lieutenant, who immediately walked toward his desk and retrieved the said papers with her usual, unreadable expression.

"So how did it go?"

"What's _it_, sir."

"The date."

Hawkeye was too busy fumbling through the documents that she barely paid any attention to the colonel's question. She simply shrugged it off.

Mustang cleared his throat. "I'm asking because I need you on a mission."

Upon the mention of the word "mission", Hawkeye ignored the papers and diverted her attention to him. "What mission, sir?"

"Top secret. I need a bodyguard, and since you're the best sniper in this side of the world…"

She disregarded the compliment and asked, "When?"

"Today."

"Today?" She looked at the papers scattered across the floor. "But… I still haven't found the document you needed."

Mustang was already on his feet. "Forget about that. I can ask Fuery to look for it."

When she looked like she was about to object, Mustang grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to go with him.

x0x

Havoc was gasping for air when he reached the colonel's office, only to find Fuery, Falman and Breda in there, surrounded by a sea of papers. "Where's the colonel?"

The three officers shrugged. "_They_ left," answered a very irritated Breda.

"They." He immediately realized who the other person was. "Do you know where they went?"

"Boss said it's top secret." Breda answered. "And we shouldn't go around telling people that _they_ left. But what the heck! You deserve to know. "

"So nobody knows where they are?"

The three officers shook their head. Havoc looked at the envelopes which were supposed to be mailed, if not for their fictional recipients and non-existing addresses. Apparently, "Cherry Lane" and "Neverland" are places found only in children's books.

"Anyway, where have you been? Lt. Hawkeye was looking for you…"

"I went to the post office, carrying a mail to Willy Wonka of 354 Cherry Lane and Wendy Darling of Neverland."

Fuery frowned in confusion. "You're writing letters to Willy Wonka?"

"Not me. The colonel asked me to mail them."

"Any luck?" Breda asked mockingly. Havoc answered him with a chuckle.

"Anyway, what are you doing in here?" he asked the three officers who were busy rummaging though stockpiles of papers and folders.

"We're under orders." Breda informed him.

"Yeah." Fuery agreed with a nod. "Do you happen to know a file signed five years ago about an incident in a place called Oz?"

"Who asked you to look for it?"

"The colonel."

Havoc closed the door behind him and said, "You won't find it." He bent down to pick up the paper next to his foot. "It doesn't exist."

x0x

"What exactly are we doing here?" Hawkeye asked. She was expecting something big, heck she even carried extra bullets in her purse just in case. She agreed to wear the fancy black dress Mustang had given him, put on some make-up to complete the get-up, and even linked her hand with his so they can convince people in that fancy restaurant that they're just another couple. But when they entered through the glass doors, there were no fancy-dressed people to convince. Except for a number of workers, the entire place was practically empty.

At first, the oddity of the situation made her worried, but after noticing how the colonel dodged every questioning glance from her, she became irritated. She was obviously tricked.

"Sit down." He said to her before giving his orders to the guy in tuxedo waiting beside their table.

"How about you?" Mustang asked Hawkeye.

"Anything I can drink with not too much alcohol in it." She said with a frown.

"You're not going to eat?" Mustang said thoughtfully.

"That is all."

The waiter was baffled, but he's too terrified to cross the annoyed woman.

Mustang studied her in silence, and then decided to order something on her behalf. Hawkeye did not protest, she was too annoyed to care. It's his money, anyway. Let the man waste it.

"I thought we were on a mission, sir. Why are we here?"

Mustang glanced at her whose gaze was drifting away. She's angry, he can tell, but perhaps he can go around it somehow. He had been up all night thinking about this, there's no way for the plan to go to waste.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air until their food was served. "Let's eat."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Mustang straightened himself up. "Why are you acting like this?"

She finally looked at him. "Because you're not answering my question. WHY ARE WE HERE."

"We're on a date."

"Really?"

Her haughty attitude was getting on his nerves. "Let's just eat for a while, okay?"

"No. I'm going." She was about to leave the table when Mustang grabbed her arm and shove her back to her seat.

"No. You're not."

She tried to peel his grip off her arm.

"Were you this difficult when you went out with Havoc?"

"FYI that date was your idea."

"This date is also my idea! I was up all night planning for this."

"So what?"

"So what?" He mimicked her tone. "Please don't tell me you're in love with Havoc."

Hawkeye gave him a cold look he had never seen before. "Jean Havoc never tricked me into doing what he wants." She snatched her arm away from his grasp, stood up and fled the scene with _his_ car keys.

It took him a long while to find an empty taxi cab in this busy part of town. He was fortunate enough to have a wallet in his pocket, the rest of his belongings – house keys, IDs, pistol, etc. – were in the car which Hawkeye used for her escape. When he arrived at the office, soldiers were already leaving for home. Whether Hawkeye was still in there or not, he didn't notice. Actually he didn't care. He wasn't prepared to deal with her horrible side yet, and he would be one lucky man if the woman doesn't show up and confront him.

Hawkeye have just finished changing clothes and is currently washing off the make-up on her face. Satisfied that every last of it has been erased, she marched out of the restroom and into the colonel's office, where the colonel was busy looking for something in one of the drawers of his wooden desk. He barely paid any attention when she came in, although Hawkeye knew he was aware of her presence.

She took out his car keys and placed them onto the colonel's desk, together with the black dress he asked her to wear. The colonel retreated from his fussing around and stared at the two objects on his desk. Then he looked up and met Hawkeye's steady gaze. He was mentally preparing himself from a verbal joust when Hawkeye suddenly turned her back on him and left.

Mustang stood there, baffled. Of all the women he had dealt with, he had never been mystified by anyone as much as Lt. Riza Hawkeye have in the past few hours.

Havoc knew something was wrong when a ghostly Hawkeye passed by the hallway. She probably didn't notice him, or maybe she did but deliberately ignored his presence. What's obvious, though, is the blankness of her eyes as she stared ahead… as if in deep thought.

And when he passed by the colonel's office on his way out, he saw a ghostly Mustang standing by the window at the far end of his room, looking out into the evening sky with the same blank gaze.

x0x0x0x

fW: I can't help it. The desire to upload another chapter is too irresistible… so here it is. Next chapter will be uploaded this coming Sunday. And I think this fic will be a bit longer than planned...


	5. Chapter 5

It was a lonely night, perfectly suited for a bottle of vodka and a warm woman by his side. His company today was someone he had been seeing months ago before he was transferred to Central Office. They've dated on and off during those times, although they were in it merely for the physical affection and not for anything else. Men are desperate for intimacy, and Col. Roy Mustang is certainly not an exception.

He drained the contents of his second bottle into his empty glass and then drank it all up. For heavy drinkers like himself, two bottles of liquor are just enough to warm the blood and agitate the nerves. Restraints were somehow loosened, and a temporary sense of freedom had been reached. Roy Mustang felt like a young boy again, with wild ideas and aggressive actions. And with that delicate hand running up and down his thigh, he knew he had all the consent he needed. Settling his glass onto the table, he grabbed her hand, lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. "It's getting late…" he whispered.

"Yes." She answered, leaning closer to his face, her lips lightly brushing against his. "Yes. It's getting late."

"_We_ should go _home_…"

She nodded. "I'll drive." Then she slowly dug into his pocket for his car keys. The bar, which is Roy Mustang's favorite hangout, was too busy to notice a half-drunk colonel, a voluptuous young brunette and a black dog trailing behind them leave its premises.

x0x

Upon getting home and opening the door, Hawkeye noticed that something was missing. Black Hayate. Due to her preoccupied thoughts she forgot to take the dog home. Poor Hayate, he's probably waiting beneath that tree, freezing in the cool evening. Unfortunately she had already returned Mustang's car keys. It would've been more convenient if she took the car home (which could've been a simple way to get even with the devious colonel) and torture it for a night.

Oh well, bless her kind heart for returning the car, the dress, his keys, all in one piece. She have thoughtlessly discarded all possible means of revenge, and heartlessly neglected her loyal pet. Mumbling a curse beneath her breath, she closed the door, hailed a cab and went to retrieve her forgotten dog.

Hawkeye was reminded of the saying "_If anything can go wrong, it will_" upon seeing the chewed half of the rope tied around the tree trunk. The other end of it was tied to Black Hayate's collar, and by the looks of it, the dog gnawed at it to free himself. Poor dog… and poor Riza. How can she find a dog in this time of the night, without a single clue on where to begin the search?

Outside one of the bars frequented by soldiers from the Central Office (primarily because of its proximity), a couple was so engrossed with kissing that Riza felt like telling them to get a room is the most appropriate thing to do. She wrestled the urge, however, and decided to look the other way… but then a familiar _woof _coming from _that _direction caught her attention.

"Black Hayate?"

"Hawkeye?"

She froze. "Mustang?"

The dog, which had been following the next person he considered "master", heard the voice of his original master and instantly scurried toward her direction. However, master was too preoccupied to pay him any attention.

For one agonizing minute (although it seemed more like an hour to both of them), Mustang and Hawkeye stared at each other. She was the first one to look away. "Come on, Black Hayate."

She turned around and walked away.

Mustang watched her leave for the _n_th time and when she had finally vanished into the evening darkness, he turned to the woman beside him. "Let's go."

x0x

He woke up and felt another warm body beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw brunette hair sprawled across the other half of the pillow. That image reminded him of last night, then he glanced at the clock on a table by the bed and was reminded of work. Peeling the blanket off his body, he sat up and reached for his clothes scattered all over the floor.

The brunette groaned. "Don't go…"

He looked over his shoulder. "I gotta work."

She reached for his hand. "Not yet…"

He forced a smile. "I'm going to be late."

"I'd like to ask you something…"

He was already on his feet, making his way toward the dresser. She sat up and covered her bare body with a blanket. "It's a little personal." She warned.

With a set of clean clothes in hand, Mustang turned around to face her. "Personal?"

She nodded. "About that girl from last night."

"Oh." His brows snapped together. "_Her_. She's a lieutenant from my office. Don't worry about it, she's hardly the talkative type."

She was suddenly reminded by Roy Mustang's loathing for gossip, most especially when the he's the subject. The man probably thought she was worried about him… well, she _is_ worried about him, but for a more selfish reason. "What's her name?"

"Why are you so interested in her?" The frown on his face was replaced by a smirk. "Don't tell me you're into girls, because I won't believe it!"

She shrugged. "Well, I think she's pretty… You know how I envy blondes. Do you think she's a natural blonde?"

He turned his back on him, pretending to look for something inside his closet in order to hide the irritation scrawled all over his face. "Maybe."

"Do you think I should dye my hair blonde?"

"No." Mustang immediately marched to the bathroom and shut himself in. The reason why he decided to call her was to forget about work, problems, and yes, Riza Hawkeye. But for some damnable reason images of the blonde lieutenant refused to let him be.

x0x

He was busy reading the newspaper. She was busy scribbling notes. Havoc disrupted the silence by storming into the office and occupying a seat next to the lieutenant. "What's that?"

She shrugged. "Work."

He leaned closer and tried to read from the note.

"Why aren't you working?"

"It's almost lunch time, let's take a break!"

Hawkeye temporarily paused from her writing and eyed the lieutenant as if he had said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Come on…"

She frowned, shrugged and pointed her gaze to the colonel – who was deeply absorbed in the paper he had been reading. "Be quiet." She hissed.

He leaned closer for a whisper. "Don't worry about him... he's too preoccupied to notice us."

She again eyed him as if he were a lunatic. "Let's just wait until the clock strikes 12."

"Cinderella…" Havoc teased. He was rewarded with a pout.

To their surprise, Mustang stood up, walked toward them, slapped two tickets onto the table and went for the door. "Tickets for today's Firearm Exhibit." he said, his hand on the doorknob. "_She_'s not available so I'm giving it to you."

Mustang turned the knob, opened the door and left for lunch. Havoc and Hawkeye remained in their seats, both looking down at the two tickets.

x0x

Those tickets were meant for him and Hawkeye. He bought them before his tragic "date" with Hawkeye, obviously thinking - no, _assuming_, that his plan would go smoothly. But it didn't, and after a night of sulking, he decided to move on. Playing cupid just for the fun of it was his idea, he never really thought he'd be jealous… yes, before he did monopolize her undivided attention and never really gave any importance to it. To him, Hawkeye was just the sort of person whom he could count on no matter what… a reliable subordinate… and maybe that's all she can ever be. Although he wished things would go back to how they were, it's obviously too late for that. Havoc and Hawkeye are getting along well, thanks to him. Looking at the bright side of things, at least the "Havoc Predicament" had been solved. Everything is okay now, all he had to do is get over it and move on. Should the two lieutenants end up as a couple, well, he never really thought that far ahead… but when -- no, if -- it happens, so long as she's happy, he'd strive to live with it. At least, he was able to do something that brought a smile to her face.

He was still in his office, staring out the window, that evening. Central Office was virtually devoid of personnel, except for the colonel and a 2nd lieutenant who wanted to speak with him, in private.

"Are you sure about this?" Havoc pulled two tickets from his breast pocket and brandished it in the air. Mustang withdrew from his reverie and turned his head to look at 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc.

"Sure about what?"

"The tickets.."

He frowned. "I think she likes you already."

"Nope." Havoc shook his head. "It doesn't feel that way."

He looked into the dark sky once again, hands deep in his pockets. Images from that day went on and on in his head_. Jean Havoc never tricked me into doing what he wants_.

"Just take good care of her, Havoc, that's an order."

Havoc left the room with confusion written across his face. People in the office are acting quite weird in the past few days… especially the colonel. Although he preferred dealing with a "softened" Roy Mustang, he somehow wished he'd revert back to his old, normal self. This version of him is difficult to deal with and impossible to comprehend.

After a few minutes, Mustang grabbed the phone and called his girl. It's going to be another lonesome evening, and he desperately needed someone to be with.

x0x

Instead of enjoying the exhibit, Havoc ruined the night by launching inquiries about her previous "mission". Hawkeye had been dodging the question, but his persistence won her honesty.

"It was no mission." She answered, leaning closer to look at the glass enclosed century-old shot gun from a certain western country. "It was a date, and a big joke."

"What's a _date and a big joke_?"

"A date. You know, fancy clothes, pricey food, tuxedoed waiters, a romantic dinner for two and all that. I think he rented the entire place because it was practically empty."

Havoc whistled. No wonder the colonel impressed women that easily, he's such a spendthrift. "So what's wrong with that?"

Hawkeye snatched her arm away from his grasp. "What's wrong? He tricked me into believing that we were on a mission, but it turned out to be his idea of a romantic date. That's what's wrong. I maybe naive, but I'm not stupid."

Havoc bit his lip. The woman has a point. She probably thinks the colonel is playing with her feelings. He, on the other hand, thought that the colonel intended to take her out on a real date, and the entire set-up was supposed to be a surprise. But the question remains: why did _he_ set _her_ up with _someone else_ in the first place?

x0x0x0x

fW: _I didn't think of any name for that girl he was dating in the first part of this chapter, she's just a minor character although I have plans for her in the following chapters. Thanks for the reviews, they've driven me to write and write and write (even during class hours) like crazy_.


	6. Chapter 6

The exhibit last night was extremely interesting, although she didn't enjoy much of it because her date was in the mood to pry into her recent activities. Normally she would simply ignore any question regarding her personal life, but she knew Jean Havoc had the right to know about Mustang's recent scam. They're still dating, after all. Also, Havoc is a man and could probably explain to her what the heck is going on inside the colonel's head. To her dismay, though, Jean Havoc was just as clueless (or so she thought).

Unlike the colonel, she didn't have a car to ride in, and even if she did have one, her apartment is but a few blocks away… close enough to go on foot. It was a typical morning, she was on her way to the Central Office, and someone had been following her. _It will be unwise to go straight to the office_, she thought. Looking ahead, she found a small alleyway and decided to take that direction.

She strolled her way to the corner bend, turned around while pulling her pistol from its holster and was surprised to see a beautiful brunette woman before her… a VERY familiar brunette.

Hawkeye cursed beneath her breath.

The brunette's hands were in the air as she stared into the barrels of her pistol. "I—I'm not armed."

"Why are you following me?" she asked, her handgun still aimed and ready to shoot.

"You're that woman, right, the one with the dog?"

She didn't answer.

"I know you remember me, I was with your boss, Col. Roy Mustang."

Yeah, the girl who clung to him and brazenly kissed him in public. Yeah, she remembered her alright. "Why are you following me?"

"I just want to make sure… you're Riza, right?"

Her broken voice, watery eyes and trembling chin were too evident to miss. The woman is struggling to keep up her strong façade, and Riza was in no condition to be her crying shoulder. She had problems of her own.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Because last night… _he_ was calling your name."

x0x

He had been trying to talk to her in private and she knows it. Mustang leapt at every opportunity to catch her when she's alone while Hawkeye, on the other hand, kept evading him. Darn it. How difficult can this woman get?

_**FLASHBACK**_

ATTEMPT #1

Hawkeye have just arrived from home. Mustang (who was earlier than usual) pretended to be reading the newspaper (and barely noticed that the paper was in fact upside down).

Roy: (clears throat)

Riza: (busy fumbling through folders)

Roy: (clears throat again)

Riza: (goes to the colonel's desk)

Roy: (smirks) Lt. Hawkeye, I have someth—

Riza: (unloads a heap of folder onto his desk and leaves the room)

Roy: (stares at the folders)

ATTEMPT #2

Mustang pretends to be walking around aimlessly, although his true aim is to find his 1st lieutenant and speak with her in private (something he failed to do awhile ago). When he finally found her, she was at the end of the hallway, speaking with Jean Havoc.

Roy: (to Havoc) Will you excuse us for a minute, Havoc?

Jean: (looks at Hawkeye. shrugs. leaves)

Roy: Lt. Hawkeye?

Riza: Sir?

Roy: Well, it's almost lunch time… maybe you can join me for lunch, I have something to tell you…

Riza: Oh… sorry sir but I promised to eat lunch with Lt. Havoc. (salutes and leaves)

ATTEMPT #3

Mustang wrote whatever it is he wanted to say in a piece of paper, placed it in a folder and settled it onto Lt. Hawkeye's desk. Hawkeye enters the office and sees the folder.

Riza: (frowning at the sole folder left on her desk)

Roy: (pretends to read a note but was actually watching her)

Riza: (takes the folder and goes to the archive room where files are being kept)

Roy: (sighs)

_**END FLASHBACK**_

ATTEMPT #4

Refusing to acknowledge defeat, he decided to register the help of his officer, Veda Falman.

"Falman!"

Veda Falman nearly missed the urinal when the colonel emerged into the male restroom and called his name. Hurrying with his task, he zipped up his pants and turned. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you seen Lt. Hawkeye?"

He shook his head. "No, sir."

"Find her and bring her to my office."

The colonel left the restroom. Falman found is strange that the colonel is out looking for Hawkeye, the two had been virtually inseparable ever since. And the fact that he's _ordering_ someone else to take her to his office is just as strange. Something's up.

Lt. Riza Hawkeye wasn't that difficult to find. She's either in the colonel's office or in the records department, knee-deep with documents waiting to be accomplished. And since today she's obviously not in Mustang's office, there's only one other place to look.

She was easy to find alright, making her go to the colonel's office is the difficult part.

"I'm busy." She said coldly, immediately turning her back on him to dig into a drawer of papers.

"B-but… colonel… ordered me… to…"

"Just tell him I'm busy."

"But he strictly ordered…"

Falman watched her pause from her file digging, beads of sweat lining his forehead. He was waiting for her to draw a pistol, for as soon as she does, he's prepared to run for cover.

But there were neither pistols nor bullets when she faced him, although annoyance was evident on her face. "I said I'm not going."

Falman returned to the colonel with Hawkeye's answer.

"I told you to bring her to my office. I don't see any Lt. Hawkeye."

"But sir…"

"I don't care if she's busy. I need you to bring her here. ASAP."

Those firm words were his final words. Falman had no choice but to do as he was ordered to… but perhaps, he would need the help of a good friend.

Cigarette smoke were coming out of his mouth while saying, "Riza said that?"

Falman nodded. "I don't know what's going on, and it's probably none of my business… but I really need to carry out the colonel's order."

Havoc shrugged. "Okay."

A pleading Lt. Jean Havoc stood before her, accompanied by a meek Vato Falman. "He's not going to stop unless you do what he wants…"

She continued with the file excavation.

"Riza… come on. Just roll with it."

Hawkeye raised both hands in defeat. "Alright. Alright. You win."

She marched to the colonel's office, with the two male soldiers following behind.

Mustang silently congratulated himself when the door to his office opened and a cool-looking Lt. Hawkeye stepped in. "You were calling for me, sir?"

**_MISSION SUCCESSFUL_**

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day."

"The other day, sir?" She was playing innocent and he knows it.

"The mission." He answered curtly. "I messed things up. I'd like to ask for another chance…"

His words sounded more like an order than an apology. If this is how he deals with women, Hawkeye wondered how he managed to have truckloads of them swooning over him.

Her silence made him feel uncomfortable, as if spilling his guts out like this isn't uncomfortable enough. "I know it sounds a bit crazy… and I really don't know how to explain it… all I'm asking for is another chance. Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"How about _her_?" she asked, finally breaking her silence.

"I won't be seeing her again." he answered "Just go out with me, just this once… and if you decide not to go out with me again I'll accept defeat and leave you alone. Promise. Just this once."

"I'm not your plaything, Roy Mustang!" she snapped. "If you can mess around with the rest of womankind, don't you dare think you can do that to me."

She rolled her eyes and was about to leave (again) when Mustang grabbed her by the wrist. "Riza… please, think about it…"

After that, he released her arm and allowed her to leave.

For the rest of the day, Hawkeye did not only avoid the colonel, she practically avoided everyone… even Jean Havoc. For some reason, the hardworking lieutenant was nowhere to be found. However, she did not leave the office. She was hiding inside the least used female restroom at the topmost floor of Central City.

1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye, the stern female officer highly feared for her shooting skills, was in one of the restroom cubicles, sobbing like a child.

x0x

He just got out from the shower when someone knocked on the door. "Just a minute." Wrapping a towel around his hips, he raked his wet hair with a hand and headed for the door.

"Good evening."

Havoc froze for a minute. First of all, her visit was unexpected. Secondly, she was virtually absent in the office and everybody assumed she felt sick and went home. Lastly, there was this unusual thing about her eyes… something different…

Then he suddenly remembered he was practically nude, with nothing on except a dripping towel. "I—ah… I wasn't expecting… uh… come in…"

He opened the door wider and rushed to the bedroom to get dressed. "I'm sorry!" he said loud enough for his visitor to hear. "I didn't know you're coming for a visit."

"It's okay." Hawkeye said. "It's my fault. I just came over to tell you something."

He was struggling a foot into his pants. "What's that?"

"Mustang asked me out on a date."

Havoc fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Havoc, " Hawkeye, who was sitting on the couch, jumped and turned to the direction of the sound. "Are you alright?"

He emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed. "So, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing. But he'll ask me again, I'm sure of it."

Havoc, still wondering about the unusual puffiness of her eyes, somehow realized where the conversation is going. "Are you alright, Riza?"

"Yes." There was this cold barrier again, a barrier between them which he thought he had finally shattered. She was cool and protective again, unwilling to speak of whatever it was that consumed her. Havoc knew a way around this version of her, but with those puffy, post-crying eyes, he decided not to dig deeper.

"I'm accepting his invitation."

"So you're here because...?"

Hawkeye bit her lip. Just when you thought her coldness would come in handy, she suddenly reverts to her other, softer, side… which is a little considerate of her. There are times when telling the blatant truth could kill anyone like a bullet.

"You know what," he began scratching the back of his head, "I have a better idea."

"I'm all ears."

"Do you really like the colonel?"

She paused to think.

"Come on. Just spit it out. Besides, I've known it since day one."

She blushed.

"I've dated a lot of women. I understand the psyche of _your_ kind, and that's why you can't lie to me. And don't worry, I won't take it personally…"

She shrugged.

"If you really like him, don't discard me just yet." He flashed a smile which hinted of mischief.

"What?!"

"I have an idea…" He allowed her to sit on the couch and occupied the empty space beside her. "Here's what we're gonna do."

x0x0x0x

fW: _I'm beginning to love Jean Havoc, nyahahaha! I'll definitely write him a fic. And thanks again for the reviews…_


	7. Chapter 7

The problem with these two, Havoc thought, was that neither of them wanted to succumb to their emotions. Mustang and Hawkeye were equally proud (actually too proud for their own good) and this hinders them from acknowledging what they feel.

They're a pair of control-obsessed-freaks who didn't want to shed their shields and become vulnerable. Mustang sought for an easy scheme that wouldn't hurt his male ego, while Hawkeye wanted him to get on his knees and beg. The terms are obviously non-agreeable, and instead of trying to meet halfway, they would take out a huge mask and hide whatever they feel behind a defiant demeanour.

Nothing romantic will happen, unless somebody recedes.

Riza Hawkeye stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Are you really sure about this?"

A muffled _yes_ from the other side of the door answered her question.

"It doesn't feel right." she confessed, rolling onto the bed to bury her face on the pillow. She heard him say something, and unlike the previous statement, this one was completely inaudible. Frustrated, she jumped out of the bed, went to the door with huge, pace-eating strides and opened it in haste. "What did you say?"

Havoc, who was crouching by the doorway, looked up to meet her eyes first, then stood up.

"Now that doesn't feel right… I'm occupying your bed while you're out here, sitting awkwardly outside your own bedroom."

He shrugged. "Unless you share the bed with me…"

She frowned. "Not a chance.'

"Just kidding." He said, making a peace sign with one hand. The conversation was followed by a brief silence, Havoc exploited the moment by memorizing her face. Hey, it's not everyday that you see Lt. Riza Hawkeye with dishevelled tresses.

"What..?" she asked, her face slowly turning red.

"Just a thought…" he began, "Try going to work without combing and tying your hair. Mustang will be kissing your dainty feet in an instant, therefore saving us all the trouble."

She mumbled gibberish in an irritated tone.

"It's a better idea." Havoc reminded her. "There'll be no need to trick Mustang and your conscience will no longer bug you."

"Are you serious..?" She said, frowning. "I seriously don't think he'd fall for any of our tricks. Mustang is even more cunning than the two of us combined."

"It's not really a smart plan… but it'll work." He assured him. "Besides, I've already registered Breda's help. It was really difficult to convince him so don't you dare withdraw from our plan."

"Correction, _your_ plan."

"Whatever. Just trust me on this, okay? Now try to get some sleep… I think it's gonna be one heck of a day tomorrow."

She shrugged. Though unconvinced, Hawkeye decided to go back to bed and try to catch some ZZZs. However, the gnawing anxiety is still there, as if she's missing something extremely important.

x0x

Mustang frowned at the wall clock. Almost forty minutes past nine and still no sign of his blonde lieutenant. At first he was able to dismiss any negative thought and waited, but after more than an hour, he decided that it's already the appropriate time for paranoia.

He paced the hallway while discreetly scanning the place for signs of her, but unfortunately, there was none to be found.

"Good morning sir." Breda, who almost walked passed him, suddenly said with a hand salute.

"Good morning." He was itching to ask the Breda about the missing lieutenant, but something in him (pride, maybe) prevented him from doing so.

So instead of asking a question, Col. Roy Mustang chose to wander around the entire Central Office in search for someone who's not even there.

After a few rounds, he was suddenly reminded of Lt. Jean Havoc who would definitely know wherever Hawkeye is. Dang it, why didn't he think of that before?

x0x

When Havoc suddenly arrived at his doorstep during the late hours last night, he figured with that half sleepy head that something's up. But when he opened the door and saw the lieutenant in plain clothes, the immediate thought was to remain uninvolved with whatever the man is planning to do. Too bad, he wasn't able to turn him down flat.

"Sorry for disturbing you… I just need something."

"Gawd, Havoc it's almost twelve evening! What's wrong with you?"

"Please tell the colonel that Hawkeye and I are getting married tomorrow."

All sleep vanished from his system. "What the fuck… YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED ALREADY?! Wait, am I asleep? Is this some kind of a funny dream or something?"

"No, you're wide awake and no, this isn't funny. I'm dead serious, Breda."

"Okay. But first, clue me in on what's going on. Are you really?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. It's just..."

"Ok I get it. And you know, I love playing pranks but not on Mustang, and most certainly not during office hours. You're gonna have me killed for this."

"My ass is just as toasted as yours, Breda, if we don't pull this off well."

"Is there really a need for this...?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I really can't tell you now. It's complicated. Just make sure Mustang finds out about the marriage, I don't care how you do it. Just get it done, okay?"

He shrugged. "As if I can say _no_." And since he gave his word, he's officially part of the mission. When he came across Mustang along the hallway, Breda had the most definite idea of what – or who -- he's searching for. Duh, he's been walking around the office several times... and this is Central Office, not Central Park. Unless he's out looking for somebody, there's no way the Colonel would leave the confines of his office.

Mustang looked like he wanted to ask something, and Breda was more than ready to deliver his crucial lines. But colonel didn't spill the beans, which was a bummer for the jittery officer. He's more than eager to provide the information and be done with it. The dread of messing up is keeping him uptight.

"Are you feeling okay?" The ever-observant Fuery asked him, pushing his spectacles closer to his eyes.

Breda wanted to say yes, but the secrecy is killing him and he needed to spill it all out. "It's about Havoc and Hawkeye…"

Fuery left his desk, Falman left his chair, and both officers were in front of him in an instant. "Wow that was fast." Breda remarked with a whistle.

"What about them?"

"Havoc dropped by my apartment last night. And he…"

Footsteps stopped in him mid sentence. Fuery made a dash back to his table, Falman pretended to be dusting the windowsill, and Breda occupied the nearest chair. They all looked "normal" when Mustang came in.

"Where's Havoc?"

The three officers exchanged glances.

"He's not here?"

All three shook their heads.

"He didn't go to work today?"

Another unanimous head-shaking, Mustang found it really irritating… or perhaps, it's because of the matter at hand. Hawkeye didn't go to work (which is not very like her at all) and Havoc is nowhere to be seen. If it's not suspicious enough, then what is?

Fuery, Breda and Falman watched Mustang's expression shift from uncertainty to annoyance. "I'll be back in a minute." He said before leaving.

"What was that?" Falman asked.

"I have no idea…" Fuery answered.

"DARN IT! I FORGOT!"

Falman and Fuery turned to Breda who kept scratching the back of his head in annoyance. He looked back at them and said, "I was supposed to tell him that Havoc and Hawkeye are getting married."

"They are?" Fuery asked.

"But the colonel went that way." Falman pointed a finger toward the right. "Which means he's on his way out."

Breda jumped to his feet.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Falman tried to catch up with his huge strides. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Havoc."

"Breda, wait… what's going on?"

"I'm coming with you." Fuery left the room and followed Falman and Breda who were already on their way out of Central Office.

x0x

Mustang was in the garage, in his car, when Fuery, Falman and Breda showed up. _Now what?_

"Where are you going, sir…" Fuery asked, leaning closer to the passenger seat window. He didn't answer, the colonel simply turned the keys to start up his car engine. "You need an escort, sir."

"I don't _need_ an escort. Thank you."

"Well if you're looking for Havoc, Breda might be of help."

Mustang looked at Breda. "So you know where they are?"

"No, sir. All I know is they're having plans to get married."

It took a while for this to sink in, and while he clung tightly to the steering wheel, he felt his control slipping away. Could it be that they're getting married today? But how come he wasn't informed?

_Because the last time they spoke, he asked Hawkeye out on a date._

So that's it? This is where it ends?

Mustang stepped on the accelerator and drove away without a word.

x0x0x0x

fW: _sorry if it's another cliff-hanger. I'm trying to concentrate on the last, crucial part… there's one, maybe two, more chapters before I wrap this up. I beg you all to be patient_ ;p


	8. Chapter 8

When Mustang left the Central Office, Breda hotwired a motorbike from the office garage and rushed to Havoc's apartment. Fuery and Falman tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Did he just steal a bike?" Falman asked.

"Yep."

"What the heck is going on with the soldiers in this office?" Falman mused, his eyes affixed at the two sets of black tire tracks on the concrete floor.

"Who knows?" Fuery shrugged, pushing his glasses closer to his nose. "People are acting like crazed freaks, my friend, and we're being left out."

Falman nodded, still staring at the ugly rubber marks. "I don't like being ignorant."

"Neither do I."

"So what do we do?"

x0x

Hawkeye glanced at the wall clock behind her and sighed. _He's not coming_, she told herself. It's almost evening, and still no sign of an arrogant colonel. Havoc's plan flopped, which she should've expected from the start, and now she's Mustang-_less_ and… pretty much hurt. Looking out through the sole window in Havoc's living room, she reminisced about the heart-stopping conversation she had with Mustang's woman:

"Why do you want to know my name?" she asked coldly, gun still pointed at the woman who had been following her around.

"_Because last night, he was calling your name…"_

_Her grip on the gun loosened. "He?"_

"_Roy."_

_Hawkeye felt a twinge of jealousy when she referred to the colonel with his first name. Interested with what the woman has to say, she lowered her pistol and replaced it into its holster. "Go on…"_

_She took a step closer. "He was… calling you… in his sleep…"_

_In his sleep? So she had been sleeping with his Mustang..._

"_Actually," she looked down and slapped an imaginary insect on her arm. "Since we got back together he had been doing that every night, mumbling your name."_

_She refused to say anything, her lips pressed together and making a straight line at the lower part of her face._

"_I tried to pretend like he's not going to slip away from me, but you see, I've known him for a long time, long enough to know that…"_

"_Why are we having this conversation?" Hawkeye asked with evident irritation in her voice. It's hard enough to see him sensually kissing another woman in public, and even more difficult to stop herself from imagining the stuff he and this woman had been doing. She can't pretend to be the most understanding person in the world and act like she sympathizes with his woman… she immediately despised her after that kissing scene, and that's why she can never be nice to her._

"_He broke up with me last night." She finally said. "Now I'm not here to start a fight or threaten you or beg or anything… I just want to meet the woman with whom I lost to."_

_When she finally left, and Riza was all alone in that empty alleyway, struggling through the shocking effects of what she had just learned._

Havoc was on the couch, pretending to watch tv but was actually more uptight than he seemed. The moment of truth is about to come, and he couldn't say for sure if this woman would spare him for the huge part he had played in the biggest lie of all time. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall behind him and feeling his heart hammering against his chest, Havoc silently wished that Mustang would never show up. But then, at the back of his mind, he knew Mustang is out looking for them, and he'll be here anytime soon.

Hawkeye shifted her weight to her other foot and stole a glance at the guy on the couch. Silence hung in the air and it made her even more uneasy. She admired – and envied –his ability to relax in this situation… his capacity to watch a television show while she, on the other hand, couldn't contain the growing anxiousness deep inside. "Uhm…" she began.

Havoc nearly jumped off his seat.

"I… I have something to say…" she said, her eyes looking past the solid walls. No matter what happens tonight, she thought, he deserves to know the truth.

His heart hammered against his chest. "Why so serious?" he asked with a fake smile.

Hawkeye turned to him with a soul-piercing look. "Remember the time you asked me out?"

"Oh… th… that…" _Of all the topic in the world_…. Havoc thought with a silent curse. "Wh… what about that..?" he gave out a nervous laugh.

"The reason why I agreed to go out with you…" she began, "Well, I don't know how to say this… but I… at first…"

Havoc waited for her to speak out but actually, he's getting more and more terrified with what she had to say.

_What the heck_… Hawkeye exhaled, turned to face the man on the couch and opened her mouth to speak. "At that time, I agreed to date you because I wanted to prove to Mustang that I'm not the naive woman he thought I was."

Havoc kept quiet for a while. Well, her confession is far from what he was expecting at that time but what she said wasn't a surprise. "Well… I sort of knew that…"

"But things turned out great… I'm not regretting the decision I've made. I guess you deserve to know that."

Havoc tried to smile, although her confession made him feel far from happy. Oh well, maybe its about time he makes his own confession… besides, he's already convinced that Mustang won't be arriving.

It was his turn to clear his throat. "I… uh… also have… something… to say."

x0x

Mustang had circled the entire place twice, and he's getting impatient. He had humiliated himself by crashing a number of weddings today, and still found no Havoc or Hawkeye. Now its night time and they're probably done with the ceremonies… it's obviously too late. It was his fault anyway… for creating this entire mess. Things would've turned out differently if it weren't for his ego that desperately needed to be saved. Now she's gone… for good… and perhaps the only right thing for him to do is to let them be.

He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that when the engine suddenly stopped, it took him a while to realize that his car had run out of gas. _Perfect_. Now he's love-less and car-less.

Slamming the door close, he stepped out of his car and found himself staring at a familiar, place. Leaving his worthless automobile behind, he walked toward the house and knocked, hoping the owner of the house, Lt. Riza Hawkeye, would answer the door.

However, the place seemed empty. Mustang pressed his ear against the door and wasn't able to hear any sound… except for a dog's whimper. _Black Hayate_? _Why would Hawkeye leave her most treasured dog behind?_

He marched toward the closed glass window, peered inside and found Black Hayate sitting on the floor, looking back at him. Mustang knocked on the glass surface. "Hey… what are you doing in there?"

Another whimper emerged from the dog.

"Can you get out?" He asked, making hand gestures to translate his words. At first, the dog simply stared at him. Then it ran off. Just as feared, Mustang knew the dog would either not understand him or disobey him completely.

He then heard a scraping sound behind the door. More scraping sounds followed before a small flap opened at the lower portion of the wooden door. The dog came through the small opening and barked at Mustang, as if saying: "Let's go!"

x0x

Havoc was about to speak up when a loud knock on the door sent a jolt up to their spines. The surprise was followed by traded glances, then Havoc finally stood up from the couch. "I'll go get it." He said before walking to the door and turning the knob.

Breda immediately came in. "He's on his way…" He warned. "I spent the entire day avoiding him, but we kept running into each other. I'm so glad I finally lost him!"

"You mean, Mustang?"'

He looked at him and nodded. "Precisely. He left office to look for you two, and I'm warning you, he's not in the best of moods!"

Havoc's surprise was genuine. "Are you sure about that?"

Breda stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Damn sure… I don't know why you're plotting this but I think it's not a good idea. Either you wave the white flag right now or you come up with a flawless alibi that will both save your necks."

Havoc began sweating with fear. Hawkeye, on the other hand, felt nervous and relieved at the same time.

He watched the dog sniff his way to his master. Lt. Hawkeye did an excellent job in training her pet, however, considering the fact that her own pet is leading him to her, Mustang thought about extending his compliments to the owner the moment he sees her.

"We're not giving up." It was Hawkeye who made the firm remark. "Sorry Breda, but no one is going to wave the white flag."

Breda shrugged. "Okay. I just came here to warn you." He was on his way to the door when someone knocked. Everyone froze.

Havoc chuckled. "It could be anyone…"

Another knock, and this was followed by a dog's bark.

Now the entire room was silent.

Mustang turned the knob and opened the door. Target located.

x0x0x0x

fW: _I'll post the continuation soon, I just have to make a few more adjustments. The last part is still subject to change… just post a review if the story is a bit confusing or if there are some mistakes._


	9. Chapter 9

Black Hayate ran toward his master's side, lapping at her leg while his tail kept wiggling. The creature was virtually overjoyed, and completely clueless about what he had done.

"I'm sorry, Black Hayate…" Hawkeye whispered as she looked down at the dog and her slobber-coated leg.

Havoc walked toward Mustang who was standing by the doorway. "You should tell her the truth, sir." He whispered then he looked at Breda, making a clear signal that its time for them to leave.

"Did you…?"

Havoc lifted his hands and showed to the colonel that he wasn't wearing any wedding ring. Mustang glanced at Hawkeye who was busy bonding with her dog, and saw that she's not wearing any ring either. When he returned his gaze at Havoc, the 2nd lieutenant was shaking his head in confirmation. The wedding thing was just a hoax.

"Tell her everything." He again whispered before leaving the apartment with Breda, gently closing the door behind them.

Now its just him, and her, and that euphoric dog.

x0x

"Okay, what is going on?" Breda asked Havoc as they strolled across town.

"We tricked him into believing that we're getting married so that he would finally get out of his shell." Havoc dug his hands into the pockets of his pants. "They both have feelings for each other, they're just, well, too proud to admit it."

"How can you be so sure?"

Havoc shrugged. "Duh! Mustang's been a total nutcase these past few days, didn't you notice?" The lieutenant was chuckling. "He's terrified of getting a taste of his own medicine."

"Okay… he was the one who set you and Hawkeye up, right?"

Havoc nodded. "Yeah. It was his idea. Although until now I still don't understand why he would do such a thing if he were interested with Hawkeye in the first place. I simply rolled with it…"

"You didn't feel anything for Lt. Hawkeye? Not even a smallest bit?"

He didn't know how to answer the question without betraying his feelings. Of course everything began as a big game for everyone… but then, he's just human. And Hawkeye is just a beautiful woman who happens to love Col. Roy Mustang. He can't really delude himself into believing that Riza loved him. No matter how tempting that is, eventually, the truth will resurface anyway. Riza loves Roy and Roy loves Riza. Truth hurts, but it won't change.

"Oh... okay… I get it…" Breda said with a smirk.

x0x

He was obviously being ignored, and he didn't like it. Whatever joy he felt in knowing that the marriage was a prank ended quickly. He was uncomfortable enough to be sharing the couch with her… and with her was paying more attention to the dog than him, Mustang felt smaller.

Hawkeye waited for him to say something… anything. But he simply sat there, looking at his hands, probably praying for a bigger entity to sweep him off that situation.

"Um… Lt. Hawkeye…"

_Finally_.

"Why… why didn't you get married?"

Hawkeye diverted her attention from the black-haired dog, to the black-haired colonel. "Why are you asking?" she asked, her gaze piercing through his defences.

"Well, I… sort of believed that you're really marrying Havoc."

"We've only dated for a few months... thanks to you."

He swallowed hard. "Oh, about that…"

"About what?"

"I… I'm sorry I made you date him."

She shrugged.

"Is that why you went looking for us? To apologize?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to make her realize that he made rounds across town just to stop the supposed wedding. He wanted to beg for another chance and make things right. He wanted to tell her that he blackmailed Havoc into dating her because… because he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for letting his pride get the better of him. He wanted to tell her that he broke up with his other girl because he realized that she meant more to him than all of his other women combined.

"I wanted to see you get married…" he answered. "But then there wasn't really a marriage in the first place."

"Oh." Hawkeye whispered, masking her disappointment.

x0x

Havoc knew things didn't go well last night. The colonel and 1st Lt. Hawkeye were obviously avoiding each other, and it wasn't only him who noticed the silent battle between the two.

"Something's wrong…" A very sleepy Fuery said, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes. Unlike Mustang, their _quest for truth _last night didn't go smoothly. They met up a thousand disasters which were too tiring to talk about.

"I sense it too." Falman muttered beneath his breath after taking another sip from his fifth cup of coffee.

Havoc and Breda, who kept mum about last night, busied themselves with something else just to avoid the topic. Falman and Fuery are snooping for answers, and they're not going to get any from them. "I didn't notice anything different." Havoc said, his eyes fixed on a paper he was pretending to read.

"Impossible!" Falman exclaimed, an agitation brought about by the saturated amount of caffeine in his system. "Lt. Hawkeye is in the archives department again, remember the last time…"

"That's because you drank too much coffee, Falman."

He looked into his empty cup of coffee and stood up. "Speaking of coffee, I need to get some more…"

"Don't you dare urinate on the floor when that drink takes its toll…" Breda warned, throwing another playing card in the air.

"We went out looking for you." Fuery said. "What the hell happened last night? Something's up, and you're not telling."

Breda ignored the question and instead threw another card in the air.

"I didn't think you got married." He said, snatching the paper from Havoc's hands. "The marriage didn't happen. Mustang and Hawkeye were busy avoiding each other's company. You and Breda dodging our questions. What the hell happened?"

Havoc exhaled and said. "I wish I knew."

x0x

Havoc was absently strolling across the hallway, hands in his pockets and a cigarette between his lips. He was in that zombie-like state when someone suddenly snatched him.

"Lt. Havoc."

Havoc stared at his captor. "Colonel, sir?"

He dragged him into his office and slammed the door close. "I need you to do something for me…"

"No." He was shaking his head. "I'm sorry sir but I don't want to take part in any of this. Don't you think you've done enough? She's probably hurting from the recent events which were entirely YOUR idea."

"Huh?"

"We played with her, Col. Mustang. You forced her to date me and then you started asking her out. Even I don't understand what you were trying to do."

"I didn't tell her that."

His eyes grew round like huge baseballs. "YOU DIDN'T?! But I told you to…"

He looked away. "I couldn't… I mean, how could I? She will think she was fooled…"

"She was fooled! She didn't know you blackmailed me into dating a _friend _of yours who turned out to be _more than just a friend_ from the very start."

"Havoc…"

"Tell Riza the truth, sir." He frowned. "Or I will."

"Tell me what?"

Mustang froze. Havoc fell to the floor.

Before them was 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye, standing by the partly opened door. Mustang cursed himself for forgetting to lock that fucking door.

Havoc scrambled up to his feet and shot Mustang a look. _Speak up now, damnit!_

.. ……. . … ..

fW: _Sorry again for the delay. The following chapter will be uploaded later. Hang onto your seats! Hehe. Anyway, I'm flattered by the numerous story alerts and reviews. For those who were able to read the first chpter 9 I uploaded, I replaced it. Sorry for the mind-changing, I just came up with something... wait and see till I post it later... thanks..._


	10. Chapter 10

"Well?" Hawkeye moved closer, one brow arched.

Havoc sighed. "Remember I was about to tell you something before he arrived last night…"

Hawkeye nodded. "Yes. What was it?"

Havoc glanced at Mustang, who didn't say anything. "Why he made us to go out…"

Hawkeye started to frown. "What reason?"

"Ask him" He pointed a finger at the speech-robbed colonel beside him and started for the door, but Hawkeye immediately grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "Not so fast, soldier."

Havoc swallowed hard, stared at the terrifying 1st lieutenant before quickly scurrying back beside the colonel. "Speak up." Hawkeye ordered.

(FLASHBACK)

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:Drunken language has been translated for the convenience of the readers. Also, certain onomatopoeias such as hic were intentionally removed._

There is only one sure way to kill sorrow, and that is to drown it in liquor. 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc was an advocate of that belief, so there he was, sitting at the corner with a bottle by his side. With his senses dulled by alcohol, he ordered more liquor from a guy whom he had mistaken as a bartender. He wasn't a bartender, but a colonel who also intended to drink himself to death that same evening.

"Hey, Havoc! Good to see you! Maybe you can help me with these; it's really useless to drink alone."

"More beer?"

A tipsy colonel violently shook his head. "Beer? Are you kidding? I've ordered the best whiskey this bar has to offer. Beers are for ninnies."

And that's how they became drinking buddies for one night, kindred souls who aimed to drink themselves to death. Suffice to say that their systems were so supersaturated with alcohol, they barely remembered how they both got home or whatever stuff they talked about… or so Havoc thought.

He and Mustang weren't drinking buddies, he didn't have the slightest idea that one of Mustang's hidden talents involved a high threshold for the strongest liquor. Well, he discovered this talent few days later, when Mustang privately spoke to him after setting him up with Hawkeye.

"Sir, why did you…"

"I told you I'll find you a date."

"Well, yes I do remember you talking about setting me up with a _friend_ of yours, but Lt. Hawkeye? Come on…"

"What? You were the one who came up with that."

"Me?"

"Yeah." He was nodding. "Don't you remember?"

(Obviously he didn't, and even if the colonel made that up, he'll never know… because even his soul was drunk that night.)

"Come on, just give it a try."

"Give it a try?! I'm not prepared to die yet, sir..."

"That's an order, Havoc."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

No way. He's also terrified of being shot. "It's a mission I have for you, Lt. Havoc."

"Mission?"

"I want you to find out more about her."

Havoc paled. "You mean, you want me to spy on 1st Lt. Hawkeye?!"

"Not really… but yes."

Havoc tired to wiggle himself free from the colonel's grip. "Lemme go! Lemme go! You're gonna have me killed for this." He pictured a devilish Lt. Hawkeye holding two pistols and laughing like some psycho killer he had seen in suspense-thriller movies.

"Come on Havoc…"

"No!"

But the colonel still had his way. He, of all people, knew how to push the 2nd lieutenant's buttons, and upon promising to help him get back with Grace (note: in the english-dubbed FMA, Grace is the name of Havoc's girl whom Mustang dated in episode 37), the poor guy obeyed without further resistance.

(END FLASHBACK)

"So that's how it happened…" Havoc said, looking down at his hands. "I wanted to tell you everything since the very beginning… but somehow I got lost in what was happening." He looked up, meeting Hawkeye's gaze and somehow melting in the understanding he had seen in her eyes. He wanted to tell her that maybe he had fallen in love with her at some point. He wanted to let her know how captivating she is, and how he had learned to care deeply for her as each day passed. Well, he wanted to tell her all that… but it wouldn't be appropriate. He'll definitely not see the end of day should he dare to confess his feelings here, now, with Mustang nearby. Besides, these two obviously love each other; all they needed is someone who would stir things up a bit – like him – and make them realize what it is they're bound to lose should they cling to their pride.

"But things turned out great." He said with a forced smile. "I guess you also deserve to know that."

Hawkeye was smiling, but her eyes were welled up with tears.

"Uh… my speech here is over." Havoc said, scratching the back of his head. "Perhaps you can… well… let me off the hook."

She didn't say anything, she simply watched her walk toward the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he remembered something. "Oh, there's something else…" He removed his hand on the knob and turned to face Hawkeye. "Before the weapon exhibit, when I stopped by his office… he gave me an order..."

"Order?"

"He ordered me to take good care of you." He smiled. "You deserve to know that, too." After that, he pinched Hawkeye's cheek and left the room. After closing the door behind him, Havoc let out a long exhale. _That was good_. Telling the truth never felt so much better. Now it's all up to Colonel Mustang.

Mustang noticed how Hawkeye struggled to avoid his gaze. He was supposed to be the one ashamed, and not the other way around. And yet, there he was studying her closely while she, on the other hand, held onto her already crumbling composure.

"I'm sorry. For the tricks. And the set-ups. And the crazy ideas I've concocted. I'm sorry."

Hawkeye bit her lower lip.

"I didn't know how… to let you know… I didn't know… I wasn't sure you'll welcome it. I was afraid you'll turn me down flat."

"I spoke with _her_ once. And I know I'm the reason why you broke up with _her_."

"Riza," he walked closer and took her hands in his. "I was so jealous when you and Havoc were together… I figured, I can't live with that kind of set-up. I realized that, when I hear you were getting married, I thought that maybe it's too late… and I've never felt so scared in my entire life!"

She looked up at him, sadness evident in her eyes.

"I care about you. And I've been a jerk for all the mess I've made… please give me another chance. Please. Yesterday I ran around Central City like a madman, afraid of losing you for good! I intended to stop the wedding, that's why I went looking for you."

He embraced him. "I don't want to lose you, Riza."

"No." She pulled herself free from his embrace and shook her head. "No."

x0x

After being rejected, he went to soothe his trampled ego with a bottle of vodka. He tried to forget about things in his solitude... unfortunately, all he could do was try.

_Try_.

He drank the entire glass, stood up and paid for the partly consumed bottle of liquor which he only left on the table. He had an idea, not a very good one but it will work. Even if it doesn't, he's going to do it anyway. It's something like a do-or-die thing.

.. … . …. . ..

fW: _this isn't over yet… I have one more short thing to add. The past few instalments were so depressing. I want to end this one with a chuckle_.


	11. Chapter 11

She didn't know why she rejected him. And it didn't feel good either. But well, maybe this is for the best. Who would want a womanizer like him? She's better off by herself anyway…

Something felt different. She rubbed her eyes upon realizing that she was actually crying. Hah, crying for a jackass like Mustang? Come to think of it, he made her cry twice. _That bastard_. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and noticed something different… How come the bed is a little small today? Did she gain tremendous weight since yesterday?

Hawkeye opened her eyes and shrieked.

"Wh— what?" Mustang was rubbing his eyes.

"Wh—what are doing in here?!" Hawkeye looked around. "Wait. I'm dreaming. This is a nightmare. And I'm going to wake up now."

"Huh?" Mustang was frowning, then he paused to think (obviously not a morning person), then his face brightened up with a smile. "Good morning." He said with his usual smirk.

Hawkeye slapped herself twice while repeatedly saying "wake up". Mustang grabbed her by the wrist in order to stop her from slapping herself for the third time.

"Ohmygod!" Hawkeye stared at his hand around her wrist. "I'm not dreaming. This is so real!"

Mustang chuckled. "Of course I'm real!"

"How did you get in here?" she asked, snatching her wrist away from his grip.

He shrugged. "Let's just say you got betrayed by your best friend."

She was baffled for a minute, then she growled. "Black Hayate!!" She was about to leap off the bed when Mustang grabbed at her wrist again. "Don't take it out on the poor dog. He was only trying to help."

Hawkeye wiggled free from him and immediately reached for the pistol beneath her pillow. She always keeps one just in case, but today, she couldn't find it. Then there was Mustang's chuckling again.

"You took away my gun?"

He shrugged. "I didn't _throw_ it away, don't worry. It's in a safer place… away from you."

She began scratching the back of her head. "Will you please get off my bed and…" she stopped in mid sentence. "You didn't… do… anything… did you?"

"Did what?"

She simply stared at him.

"Oh, no. No. I'm not that vile."

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I want to ask for another chance."

"Again?"

He nodded. "Again. And if you don't give me one, I'll keep coming back until you say yes."

"You mean, you'll keep sneaking into my house like this?"

"I can be really creative."

"You can try..."

Black Hayate suddenly appeared, and this caught Hawkeye's attention. "You little rascal!" She started running after the dog. Black Hayate scurried off, hiding beneath chairs and tables to get rid of his pursuer.

Mustang got up from the bed, watched the amusing sight for a while before deciding to intervene. The poor dog did help him get in, the least he could do is return the favor.

"Lt. Hawkeye! Just leave the poor pup alone."

Hawkeye, who was about to crawl beneath the bed, gathered herself up and frowned at Mustang. "You know what, you'll do some good if you leave my house right now."

"I'm not leaving without your answer."

"I already said no. Can't you understand simple language? N. O. NO!"

"Well then," he sat down on the soft mattress. "I'm not leaving."

Hawkeye wanted to strangle the arrogance off that man sitting on her bed. First he fooled her, then he hurt her, invaded her privacy, stole her gun… he even managed to recruit her dog in one of his little schemes. That bastard! And he even got the nerve to show that snooty attitude in her house.

If only he didn't remove her pistol from its hiding place, she would've put two in that big arrogant head of his. Left with no choice, she grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him off her bed. "Get out!" she screamed.

Mustang grabbed at the edge of the bed. "No!"

"I said, GET OUT! I'll call the police if you don't get out right now!"

"Police?" Mustang laughed. "You're underestimating me, my love. I know a lot of people from the police."

"Say that again and I'll rip out our tongue!"

"My love."

Hawkeye growled. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" She grabbed at his shirt and used her little knowledge of judo to haul him off her bed. That was something the colonel didn't expect, and thus he landed to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ha ha. Take that!"

The colonel, bruised but not broken, got up, grabbed her by the arms and pinned her down the bed. "Let's see if you can still _ha ha_ your way out of this…"

"Lemme go!"

"You're pretty useless without your guns, Lt. Hawkeye."

She squirmed, screamed, struggled and then gave up. With her hands immobilized, there's no way she can get herself out of this situation.

What began as a wrestling match morphed into an uneasy moment of silence between the two. Mustang's small amusement became something more dangerous as he looked down at her, some nasty ideas playing at the back of his head. And Hawkeye could clearly read it. Perverted bastard!

"Ok. Game's over. You win. Release me now." Hawkeye ordered. Mustang did as told, but the minute Hawkeye's hands were free, she again used her judo and sent him flying off the bed.

Mustang got back to his toes and was about to retaliate but lost all taste for wrestling when he saw the floor mop his opponent was holding in her hands. Instead of charging, he burst into peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Us. This…" he looked around, "whatever it is we're doing. We're fighting like little kids."

"Oh." Hawkeye lowered the floor mop.

"And where did that thing come from?" He was referring to the floor mop in Lt. Hawkeye's hands.

"Oh, this." She released her grip around the wooden handle and grimaced. "I think I got it under the bed… it's for self defense, just in case."

Mustang continued laughing, and he was turning red with mirth. At first, Hawkeye simply watched him struggle for air, then launch into another bout of laughter. Her indifference became amusement, and a few minutes later she began laughing her ass off.

Black Hayate, who had been seeking refuge beneath the bed, slowly crawled out to check whatever happened to the previously terrifying death match in the outside world. He looked at Mustang who was leaning against the wall, face red with laughter. Then he diverted his attention to his master who was rolling on the bed, laughing as if there's no tomorrow.

With a whimper, Black Hayate left the bedroom, bemused at the unusual behaviour of human beings.

x0x

When the hilarity of the situation have finally ebbed, Mustang and Hawkeye sat down on the mattress and, instead of fighting things out, decided to talk about the matters at hand.

Mustang once again confessed his love (for the nth time already) and Hawkeye explained her reasons for turning him down. "I still don't trust you… after everything that's happened between us. You can't blame me. I know you have your reasons, but I also have mine. So try to understand."

He nodded. "I'm trying. But I'm still asking for another chance. It's not like we can't start over again."

She shrugged. "Perhaps."

He grabbed her hand. "Come on. Just one last chance…"

She sighed and said she would think about it. "For now, we need to go to work. We're late!"

"We are?"

Hawkeye pulled her hand from his grasp. "Yes. We are. Anyway, where is my gun?"

Mustang walked toward the dresser, opened a drawer and returned her pistol.

"I'm going to take a bath… so don't try to get in there or I'll shoot you in the head."

Mustang gave a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

After getting dressed, they walked their way to work and practically surprised everyone. Hawkeye completely missed the idea, but Mustang was feeling jubilant while walking around the office along side his unassuming lady love. The entire office will surely think he and Hawkeye are going out.

He tricked her once again, and she's not aware of it!

Nearing his office, he slowly reached for her hand and cradled it in his. To his surprise, Lt. Riza Hawkeye took the hand and instead wrapped hers round his.

_Mission successful_. Mustang thought with a smirk.

.. . ….. . …

fW: _waahhh… it's over…. sob Frankly I've had a hard time finishing this fic because I don't want it to end. Ha ha. I've become addicted to RoyAi, and at this moment I'm already formulating another one. But before that, I'll write something about Havoc first. Thank you all for your reviews and patience. Now that school is about to start (again) I think I'll maintain the usual schedule of uploading fresh chapters every Sunday._

_I love you all…_


End file.
